Wireless networks using the long-term evolution (LTE) standard may employ features, such as Carrier Aggregation (CA) and Coordinated Multi-Point Operation (CoMP), that allow UEs to be serviced by more than one base station. For example, when a UE works under the CA mode, the UE may be served by two or more cells, where one of the cells acts as a primary serving cell, and other cells act as secondary serving cells. Similarly, CoMP allows UEs to be served by more than one base station in order to enhance quality of service (QoS) on the perimeter of a serving cell.
Resource and spatial coordination are aspects of CoMP technologies in wireless communications to improve system capacity. Most of techniques in the CoMP technology developments use a centralized controller/scheduler for resource and spatial coordination among transmission points (TPs) in the CoMP cooperating set.